(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anthropomorphic dummy head, and more specifically, to an anthropomorphic dummy head for use in a vehicle crash test for evaluating damage to an eye as a result of deployment of an airbag and subsequent impact of the head of the crash test dummy with the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Anthropomorphic dummies have long been used in research directed toward reducing injuries in vehicle crashes, and the dummies are manufactured in such a way that they are similar in appearance and weight and have the same center of gravity as a human body.
A dummy head corresponding to a head of a human body is very important in such research, and many countries have stringent regulations and conditions for head impact tests that must be satisfied.
To satisfy the many conditions, the dummy head 50, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, comprises a front half-skull member 51 and a rear half-skull member 53. These two skull members 51 and 53 are coupled together with a bolt. Then, around the coupled skull members 51 and 53, skin 55 is formed using silicon through a molding method.
The dummy head is further provided with an acceleration sensor 59 mounted on a bracket 57, at a point of COG (Center of Gravity), and using the acceleration sensor 59, the dummy head impact can be measured.
However, the dummy head for vehicle crash testing according to the prior art cannot obtain accurate measurements of damage to eyes with the deployment of the airbag caused by the vehicle crash.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide an anthropomorphic dummy head for use in a vehicle crash test in which damage to an eye as a result of deployment of the airbag can be precisely evaluated.
To achieve the above object, the anthropomorphic dummy head according to the present invention comprises:
a skull member forming a shape of the dummy head; and
an eye damage measuring part for estimating damage to an eye,
wherein the eye damage measuring part comprises:
a housing disposed inside the skull member, the housing being closed and being filled with compressible gas;
a one-side-open cylinder that is fixed to a circumference of the housing;
a piston that is slidably inserted into the one-side-open cylinder, one end of which is provided with a plate onto which an impact from an outside of the housing is transmitted; and
a pressure sensor detecting pressure inside the housing.